The "field of art" would most likely be related to fashion design, sports wear, wearing apparel, clothing accessory, faddish trends, or advertising. To the best of my knowledge, no such product or design now exists that fits over the opening in the rear of a hat or cap for the purpose of added comfort, advertising, decoration, etc. I conceived the idea when I used a piece of matching cloth to cover the opening on one of my own caps to keep the wind from blowing in on my "balding" head; people noticed it, so I thought about then adding a slogan or sports symbol onto it. I thought about a pocket to keep car keys or money in, when I found myself kayaking, wearing only a T-shirt and swimming suit with no pockets available. Thus, I decided to apply for a patent.